Parallel Minds
by Ghostring
Summary: La historia corta de un lord knight cuyas espadas siempre se rompen.


Cliente más difícil no había tenido en su vida antes de conocerlo. Y no sólo por el hecho de ser una persona exigente, puesto que siempre se había considerado a sí misma (y lo admitía sin temor al ego) una de las más profesionales y efectivas en la rama, y sobre todo alguien con mucha **paciencia**. Pero el hecho era que, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, o cuántas noches trasnochara empeñándose en conseguir sólo los mejores resultados, él siempre volvía. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Y siempre sus espadas estaban rotas.

¿Que cómo era posible? Vaya, si ella misma se lo había preguntado en incontables ocasiones. Pero respuesta concreta hasta la fecha no había podido conseguir. Y poco más además de una mirada incomprensible y una débil, casi imperceptible sonrisa acompañada por la cantidad exacta de zeny requerido sobre la mesa que le enviaban siempre a callar.

Y así las espadas seguían regresando. Una tras otra. Siempre rotas, en forma cada vez más imposible la última que la anterior.

Admitir que le dolía era algo que le había costado hacer. En parte porque el dinero que obtenía a cambio había sido siempre suficiente incentivo para animarle a trabajar sin reparos. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, y de seguir contemplando cómo sus más duros esfuerzos se quebraban entre las manos de aquél sujeto, había terminado por comenzar a sentirse enferma. Y cuestionarse sobre si realmente estaba dándolo todo, y si sus armas aún llevaban consigo su propia esencia fue el resultado más lógico para semejante situación.

Una bofetada, propiamente dicho, plantada en la redonda mejilla de su orgullo.

El fuego, aunque cálido en medio de las oscuras y frías noches en las que trabajaba a golpe de martillo, no era precisamente acogedor. A decir verdad, dejaba marcas. Y no precisamente las cicatrices que adornaban la piel desnuda de sus brazos, puesto que al dolor intenso se había acostumbrado desde pequeña. Sin embargo eran las heridas del alma las que dolían más, y acorde a cada golpe, y cada trozo de metal fundido que entre sus enguantados dedos cobraba nuevamente su forma, un fragmento de su ser iba quedando grabado en las espigadas hojas que bajo la luz del horno parecían arder.

Aquél hombre se había llevado, desde que llegó a ella, ya más de la mitad de su corazón. Su devoción. Su tiempo y sus pensamientos todos. Y lo peor del caso era que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Y mientras forjaba, y golpeaba y rumiaba, no podía evitar desear, en un rinconcito oscuro de su conciencia, que él nunca hubiera llegado. Porque su mundo, porque su vida y principalmente, su arrogancia, se habían visto fracturados por aquél entre cuyas manos todo estallaba.

Había comenzado¿Cuándo? Recordaba remotamente el cielo, el aroma del té y el sonido inconfundible de los gatos caminando sobre su tejado. Después una voz. Alguien llamando. Su cabello sobre los ojos, y momentos después le había conocido. Imponente. Orgulloso. Ahí de pie frente a su puerta como el más común de los mortales, observándole con una expresión en blanco que hasta la fecha era aún incapaz de descifrar y con una mano cerrada en torno al mango de una espada.

Era un caballero. De los de capa y espada. De los que había creído escuchar de labios de sus abuelas, en épicas epopeyas narradas a la hora de la cena y de los que en el viejo pueblo de Payon rara vez se dejaban ver. Pero en aquél momento había uno frente a ella, llamando a su puerta mientras que a su vez ella le miraba a él, por un momento casi confundida.

Fracciones de tiempo en que, viendo directo a sus ojos, podía olvidarse de quien era o por qué estaba ahí.

Y cuando había solicitado sus servicios, con una voz serena y grave que le arrebatase de su ensoñación, de ningún modo pudo haber adivinado la cantidad de veces que volverían a encontrarse desde aquél día.

Porque él siempre volvía. Y sin saber ya si sentirse feliz o enfadada, ella le dejaba entrar, dispuesta a olvidarse de sí misma por una noche más y entregarse por completo a él…

…figurativamente hablando.

A la mañana siguiente, al cabo, entregaría el trabajo concluido. Los trazos sobre el acero. Las runas dibujadas una vez más. Y reluciendo azul y plateadas bajo la luz blanca de un sol perezoso, poco podría saber él que más de una lágrima se había mezclado con el fuego sobre su filo.

Y él sonreiría, sin muchas palabras que decir, salvo algún "gracias" previo al pago oportuno antes de enfundar sus espadas y echarse a andar, lejos de ella, con la capa sacudiéndose a su paso, tras él, y los mechones plateados de su pelo cayendo rebeldes sobre la piel bronceada de su rostro.

¿Qué sabía ella de él? Nada. Salvo que había venido de Yuno (y no se lo había dicho él, pero era sencillo saberlo por el módico pero aún presente deje en su voz) y que aparentaba tener mucho dinero, puesto que constantemente pagaba el precio de su mano de obra, y ella admitía que cobraba caro. Podía deducir, de igual modo, que no conocía a ningún otro Smith, ya que seguía acudiendo a ella aún cuando sus espadas parecían volverse más frágiles conforme pasaba el tiempo (y es que una hoja doblada a la mitad, astillada y finalmente rota no era algo que le sucediese con mucha frecuencia a una espada).

Nada más.

No era que importara mucho, se decía a sí misma, pero el hecho de dedicar más de dos minutos de pensamiento diario a un hombre al que apenas si conocía era un asunto que comenzaba a preocuparle.

La última noche fue Muramasa la que se rompió.

Jamás la había tenido entre sus manos, y jamás había experimentado la presión y pesadez que en torno a la hoja maldita se apreciaba. Sus ojos admirando por primera vez la delicada cuchilla. La leyenda en torno al samurai que luchó y murió, y cuya alma no fue capaz de encontrar nunca el descanso, yaciendo para siempre dentro del resguardo de su propia katana.

Y repentinamente estaba asustada.

¿Por qué había venido con ella, desde el principio? Volvería a romperse… Ella la repararía, poniendo todo su empeño y todo su corazón en la empresa, pero como costumbre, una vez más la hoja explotaría y él tendría que volver… Una vez más.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de todo. Había perdido la confianza en sí misma. Por su culpa. Y no es que ya no fuera buena en su trabajo (o al menos eso intentaba pensar), sino que, muy en el fondo, una vocecita dulce y cantarina parecía decirle, entre susurros, que si las espadas volvían a romperse, él regresaría…

Tal vez.

Y ella deseaba verlo de nuevo. Porque su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho sin disimulo alguno cuando le veía llegar, y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, y en silencio sus dedos se rozaban en caricias efímeras que no terminaban jamás.

_Pero¿Por qué vuelves?_

Hubiera querido, simplemente, abrir la boca y preguntar. Más en cambio calló de nuevo, y sin decir mucho más, la noche, el fuego y el acero volvieron a mezclarse, bullendo en el borde de su propia existencia.

¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas parecían burdas, groseras sobre sus mejillas cuando le encontró aquella mañana, de pie frente a su puerta, mirándole con los ojos ensanchados. La espada había sido forjada, nuevamente, y aunque el espíritu parecía agitado en su interior, el caballero podía estar seguro de que era un buen trabajo.

De que duraría al menos un par de batallas más. Y de que volvía a llevarse todo de ella con su partida.

Más esta vez no se fue, y la conversación silenciosa que sus ojos intercambiaron cantó victoria, finalmente enunciada tras tanto tiempo de tener que callar.

"¿Cómo es que…¿Por qué lo haces?" fue lo único que la suave, delicada voz femenina consiguió articular cuando él se inclinó levemente sobre ella.

Los dedos de metal le habían tocado el rostro, y sus ojos se cerraron ante el gélido contacto del acero contra su piel.

"No es sencillo romperlas. Pero siempre he puesto el mayor de mis esfuerzos en la tarea."

El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando él habló.

"Lo único que deseaba era volver a verte."

No sabían quién de ellos lo había dicho, pero no importaba ahora.

Lo habían comprendido mucho antes. Desde el principio, a decir verdad. Pero no se percataron de eso hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un roce fugaz. Casi inexistente. Y sonriendo ella supo que él volvería. Siempre. Una vez más.

**Notiux** º-º bueno, ahí me eché una madrugada sin dormir, y es el fanfic más corto que he escrito en mi vida, omg. No es la historia de mi Mastersmith, aunque se trata de ella o él es un lord knight (que pulula por aquí, y él sabe que es él XD) que se prestó para la maquinación de mis monstruosidades literarias o-ou y eso. Ya. Fin.


End file.
